Oscuros cuentos de hadas
by nalugruvia
Summary: Esto es una adaptación de varios cuentos clásicos, contados desde una perspetiva más sombría y con un final no tan feliz. Porque si en los cuentos puede haber un principe azul y una delicada princesa, también puede haber un loco psicopata y una chica rara. XD PD: Pueden recomendar algun cuento para que lo adapte
1. Chapter 1

Hello, aqui tengo una nueva historia, a decir verdad esta va a ser una recopilacion de cuentos de hadas pero vistos desde un punto un poco mas moderno y sombrío. He decidido empezar con caperucita roja, pero más adelante iré adaptando otros cuentos.

 **DESCLAIMER:** FT no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trollshima-san, solo la rara y un poco retorcida historia que leeran acontinuación es mía

 **Caperucito rojo y la gran loba feroz (Part I)**

Ella estaba afuera de la universidad Fairy Tail. Caminando sigilosa y lentamente como alguien que estuviese esperando algo. Caminando como a la espera de alguien.

Caminando como una vigilante al asecho.

Lucy se veía preocupada desde hacía un tiempo, casi como si estuviese ocultando algo de la gente, casi como si estuviese sintiendo la culpa de algo muy grave.

Casi como si le desesperase algo de lo que no se puede salir fácilmente.

Ella miró al cielo como buscando consuelo en las nubes. Este día estaba especialmente nublado y gris, lo cual le daba al paisaje una sensación de frío y un toque de tristeza.

A su alrededor veía a las personas pasar juntas. Todas muy felices. Todas en alguna especie de grupo. Ella era la única sola, como una loba solitaria.

Casi nadie nunca se acercaba a ella por ningún motivo, la mayoría le tenía miedo, otro respeto, y algunos, simplemente no les importaba nada fuera de su asqueroso y estúpido mundo de fantasía y eran indiferentes.

Había pasado exactamente un año desde que Lucy había estado en una relación. Ella ya no quería estarlo más, el ultimo novio había sido muy dulce con ella y podría haber jurado que era el hombre de su vida e incluso podría estar a su lado ahora…tan solo, si él no estuviese siendo comido por los gusanos 2 metros bajo la eterna tierra en estos momentos.

Había pasado exactamente un año desde que su Sting murió, un año desde que la policía había entrado en su curso y la había detenido otra vez, solo que esta vez lo hicieron frente al público y no en privado, para preguntarle sobre el asesinato de Sting, que se había producido en horario escolar.

Desde hace exactamente un año que todo el mundo la evitaba, cuando se había escapado la información de que todos sus novios habían muerto por causas No naturales.

En sus cortos 21 años de vida solo había tenido 5 novios… todos ahora estaban enterrados dos o tres metros bajo tierra.

Y todos sabían que ellos habían estado con ella. Los policías siempre la detenían para investigarla y preguntarle cosas de sus noviazgos, como si fuesen viejas chismosas pero nunca encontraban pruebas para arrestarla.

Ella solo tenía pesadillas sobre aquello, solo soñaba que estaba con alguno de ellos y luego todo se volvía negro, un escalofrío recorría su espalda y luego todo era rojo y ensordecedor, después simplemente veía sus manos manchadas de sangre y a su chico totalmente desangrado. Ella tenía esa clase de pesadillas, y luego estaban las _"otras"_ clases de pesadillas, donde pasaba todo exactamente igual solo que, cuando miraba sus manos a parte de sangre, veía que ella misma sostenía un puñal muy afilado… el sonido ensordecedor se convertía en un agudo chillido de un grito, seguido prontamente de una risa. Ella miraba a todos lados para saber quién era el que se estaba riendo, esa risa le resultaba casi insoportable ¿Cómo alguien podía reírse de una situación como aquella? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era? Solo podía mirar a todos lados hasta que, de la nada, delante de ella aparecía un espejo y descubría que ella era la que se reía. Y entonces…

Entonces simplemente despertaba, con la respiración agitada, esas eran las pesadillas que más le asustaban, pero eran a veces muy borrosas y casi no podía ver bien. Estuvo noches enteras a duras penas y sin dormir después de eso. Porque tenía miedo de volver a soñarlo. Porque tenía miedo de volver a sentirlo. Porque tenía miedo de volver a escuchar su risa.

 _"_ _Porque tenía miedo de volver a verlo"._

Ella realmente estaba asustada, jamás supo porque asesinaban a sus novios. Uno pudo haber sido por problemas con alguien, dos por pura coincidencia, tres quizás ya no lo era tanto, cuatro la hacían pensar que las cosas eran en contra de ella, y el cinco la destrozó por completo. Realmente hasta ella empezaba a tener miedo de sí misma, tenía pesadillas noche tras noche con sus novios. ¿Todos los chicos de los que ella estuviera cerca morirían? Eso ella no lo sabía, pero quizás lo mejor era que todos se alejasen de ella, quizá por eso su mejor amigo, Gray, ya no le hablaba desde hace ya algún tiempo.

Entonces, si lo mejor era que todo el mundo se alejara… ¿Por qué Natsu Dragneel se le seguía acercando? Tal vez porque él no estaba bien informado, quizá porque era nuevo, o podría ser que si lo supiese y le importara una mierda.

Natsu era nuevo en la universidad Fairy Tail porque se había cambiado de la otra universidad, Blue Pegaus. Él nunca le tuvo miedo. Él se acercó a ella en la primera oportunidad. Él nunca se sintió asustado de que alguien pudiese asesinarlo. Él, en sí, era muy raro.

Y también era muy feliz y a veces un poquito molesto. Siempre tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara que dejaba ver lo ingenuo que era. Él tenía como costumbre llevar consigo una bufanda a cuadros, eso era algo infaltable al parecer, aunque también por costumbre tenía que llevar siempre algo rojo. En ciertos casos, la mayor parte del tiempo era un abrigo, y en otros tiempos, cuando hacía mucho calor llevaba cualquier otra prenda del mismo color. A Lucy eso le causaba gracia, era como si tuviese que llevar algo rojo por regla. Como si el color rojo y su bufanda fueran ambuletos de la suerte. Como si tuviera una especie de tabú. Como un Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

Como si el color rojo y su bufanda le ayudaran con alguna tarea en específico o simplemente con esas cosas puestas se le hiciera más fácil el día a día.

Quizá simplemente le gustara demasiado vestirse de ese color.

Pero de alguna manera, la inocencia y la sonrisa tonta de Natsu la hacían pensar inevitablemente en un famoso cuento que le encantaba cuando niña: "La Caperucita Roja". Bueno en el caso de Natsu sería "caperucito rojo", mas ella no se lo diría nunca, probablemente él se molestase si ella lo andaba comparando con algo así, pero el lucía tan feliz todos los días, que se le hacía imposible imaginarlo triste o enojado si quiera.

A veces, ella deseaba preguntárselo, pero nunca lo hacía. Probablemente jamás lo hacía porque había momentos en los que él miraba su bufanda como la cosa más importante del mundo y ella no quería preguntar por un algo que parecía un tema demasiado profundo. Tenía miedo de que él se alejase si le preguntaba algo muy personal. Lo cual sonaba demasiado tonto ya que él, como ya anteriormente había mencionado, era a veces alguien molesto. Sin embargo, también era la única persona que se le acercaba para hablarle en todo el instituto, y en todo el barrio en general. Ella era a veces muy introvertida, pero serlo no significa que no te guste estar de vez en cuando con alguna que otra persona.

A veces… solo a veces, sentía que él sería el único contacto real con otro adolescente que podría tener en años; la soledad era algo que es vital para ciertas personas, pero no en exceso, la soledad completa puede llegar a ser algo muy desesperante. Casi como sentirse cayendo en un mar oscuro y vacío, donde no hay peces, aire, o alguien que te ayude a nadar de regreso y si logras por lo menos salir a la superficie y poder respirar un poco de aire, te das cuenta de que lo único que vez es agua, agua, y más agua. Quizá haya algo más que agua pero aunque lo busques hay momentos en los que te cansas y simplemente das por sentado que no lo encuentras.

Solo que esta vez ella sí encontró un punto de apoyo.

Natsu, desde su punto de vista, era como la única boya que pudo encontrar. Realmente él hacia cosas muy lindas por ella y al poco tiempo empezó a agradarle. Ella sabía que debía agradecérselo de algún modo, ya que él no era una persona que se guiaba por lo que decían los demás, estaba realmente agradecida por eso ya que casi ni tenía contacto con sus compañeros, y tampoco interactuaba tanto con su madre. Desde que su padre murió en un incendio en su vieja mansión. Debido al incidente se tuvieron que mudar de casa. Layla ya ni siquiera le hablaba, al principio fue solo desplazarla de su tiempo libre, alegando que ella tenía mucho trabajo porque era una mujer que desde ahora se tendría que mantener sola, luego ya ni la saludaba en la mañana, después pasaban días sin hablarse, y simplemente empezó a alejarse más y más hasta que casi fueron completas desconocidas. Ella no siempre fue así, ella era una mujer dulce que le prestaba atención cuando su padre vivía, pero al parecer eso ya no volvería a ser así.

Layla últimamente estaba bebiendo mucho y se estaba volviendo más violenta de lo que solía ser, primero fueron unas copas al mes, luego cada dos semana, y luego cada cinco días. Lucy ya sabía que pronto iba a llegar a beberlas diariamente. Ella no se haría como que era la primera vez que sabía de personas que ahogaban su depresión en alcohol, era plenamente consciente que desde que su padre murió su madre entro en una tristeza enorme, Layla tenía diagnosticada la depresión desde antes, pero para ser sincera lo que a Lucy le sorprendió fue que su madre hubiera empezado a beber recientemente hace un año, ella pensaba que su madre empezaría desde mucho antes, quizá ella esperaba que su madre se pusiera a beber desde el momento del entierro de su amado padre.

Si bien no era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre personas depresivas que recurrían alcohol, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a eso y no era tan sencillo de afrontar como en las películas donde salían este tipo de casos, donde el o la hij tomaban la bendita decisión de confrontar al alcohólico este como por milagro reaccionaba, y venía el vientecito de la rosa de la virgen de Guadalupe y en la siguiente escena ya había salido curado de alcohólicos anónimos. Las series o películas nunca le hicieron justicia a los sentimientos que se obtienen de este tipo de situaciones.

A veces era tristeza y furia de no poder hacer nada. A veces era resentimiento con aquella mujer que no dejaba de ignorarla.

A veces era un agudo y constante sentimiento de ansiedad que la hacía estar siempre alerta y a veces no la dejaba dormir pensando en si su madre vendría borracha hoy a casa.

A veces era un miedo que solo se lograba quitar si hacia algo en lo que se pudiese concentrar mucho pero pronto los malos pensamientos entraban de forma intrusiva en su mente, otras veces simplemente era la sensación de asfixiarse con todo lo demás.

Ella tenía miedo de quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos porque sabía que no la dejarían en paz, que su mente siempre estaría dispuesta a hacerle malas jugadas, por eso agradecía la compañía de Natsu, él era alguien que la salvaba de volver a ahogarse aunque sea por unos minutos de charla.

Quizá debía invitarle algo como agradecimiento. Lucy no era muy abierta con la gente, ella no podía decirle sus problemas a todo el mundo, y casi le era imposible mostrarse agradecida, pero Natsu había sido bueno con ella y tenía que reconocérselo.

Marcó el número de Natsu en su celular y escribió un corto mensaje:

"¿Tomamos un helado pasado mañana en la heladería Saberthoor, cariño?"

Lucy realmente no sabía cómo decirle un "gracias" a Natsu, ella había aprendido a ser alguien reservada con sus emociones, y no la dejaba salir fácilmente. Mucho menos las dejaría salir mientras ella tuviese secretos que podrían revelarse si se abría mucho a una persona. Esa era una de las razones de porque no conversaba con mucha gente en general, aparte de que esa "gente" no quisiera hablarle.

Ella intentó no mostrar su lado amargo ni con Gray, su ex-mejor amigo, no quería que él se alejase como los demás, no quería que él tuviese miedo, no quería que él le tuviese asco, y sobretodo no quería que él pensase que era dañina… pero al final igualmente lo terminó haciendo. Aun sin saber nada de nada, Gray se terminó alejando.

Al recordar esto Lucy suspiró, miró al cielo. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

Sacó unas pastillas de su mochila, cogió algo de agua y se las tomó.

Ella era la única persona que estaba fuera de la escuela, todo el mundo se había ido a su casa.

O eso había pensado ella. Ya que entre las sombras de un callejón, alguien silencioso la miraba discretamente. Sonriendo, aquella persona se sumergió entre las sombras sin más.

.

.

.

Natsu estaba en su casa, en su habitación, y en su cama cuando leyó el mensaje.

"¿Tomamos un helado pasado mañana en la heladería Saberthoor, cariño?"

Lo leyó unas 5 veces más. Se tiró a la cama, saltó en ella, se cayó de la misma, luego se volvió a subir, y abrazó su almohada para ahogar un grito de felicidad dando vueltas sobre su propio cuerpo, todo eso para después simplemente ver nuevamente su teléfono celular y responder el mensaje con lo que, según él, era un muy elaborado:

"Ok :D"

Él mismo lo admitía, simplemente parecía una adolescente enamorada, ¡pero qué diablos importaba!

¡Lucy lo estaba invitando a salir!

Aunque fuese solo a tomar un helado, era de suma importancia, ella realmente no era muy emotiva, mucho menos detallista o regaladora. Así que supuso que un helado era algo muy bueno.

Y adoraba que ella lo llamase cariño, desde que lo conoció solo lo llamaba por su nombre pero con el tiempo fue tomando ese apodo.

No hace falta decir, creo yo, que Natsu está muy enamorado de Lucy. Realmente al principio pensó que no le importaba solo tenerla cerca, pero después se dio cuenta de que quizás eso no sería suficientemente bueno. Él quería llegar a ser algo más importante en su vida, pero había veces en las que él notaba que a ella le incomodaba un poco su presencia, eso era un poco abrumador ¿Cómo decirle a una chica que la quieres como algo más que una amiga si no estás segura de que, para empezar, sean amigos de verdad?

Sep, así de complicado era decírselo, pero él ya había hecho ciertos méritos, ella todavía no lo sabía pero estaba seguro de que cuando los notara ella se daría cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Necesitaba pensar mejor así que saldría fuera, siempre pensaba mejor cuando un poco de aire le pegaba en el rostro. Cogió su abrigo, porque era de noche y empezaba a hacer mucho frío, su tan amada bufanda, y se puso unos deportivos rojos.

Salió de su habitación, hacía el pasillo que pasaba por la cocina de su casa.

-¿Vas a salir, Natsu?-

"Mierda" Su madre había llegado temprano hoy, ella normalmente tardaba unas cuantas horas más. Casi siempre llegaba a las 12:00 pm.

Ahora si, a inventar una buena excusa para salir.

A su madre jamás le gustó que saliera de noche, porque hace tiempo se habían escuchado que hubo ciertos tipos de asesinatos de jóvenes casi de su edad pero como ella, ni nadie estaban ahí para vigilarlo, la mayoría de veces hacía lo que se le pegaba la regalada gana. Gracias al cielo que su madre no estaba enterada de que tenían como sospechosa a Lucy Hearthfilia porque ella era capaz de prohibirle acercarse a ella, pero él sabía que ella sería incapaz de matar a una mosca.

Ella no siempre llegaba tarde a casa, hace un ella estaba ahí para vigilarlo como una madre normal, pero su situación económica se complicó después del fallecimiento de su padre, lo que hizo que su madre tuviese que trabajar doble jornada. Al recordar eso, su mirada se apagó un poco. Su padre nunca fue bueno con ellos, a veces Natsu creía que lo único bueno que aportaba a la casa ese grandísimo pendejo era el dinero, así que eso era de lo único que se arrepentía de haber perdido, porque Natsu jamás dejaría que le hiciesen daño a su madre de esa manera de nuevo.

-Mamá, solo iré a ver si la panadería está abierta para comprar mi desayuno para mañana, tu sabes que la señora Nina a veces cierra demasiado tarde-

.

.

.

Desde la muerte de su mejor amigo, Lyon Bastia, Gray estaba sumido en un estado de tristeza. Su padre era el policía jefe de la ciudad, pero jamás encontró al asesino.

La noticia de que Lyon estaba muerto fue chocante para él, y más aun sabiendo que tenían como sospechosa a Lucy, él realmente no quería creer ni una sola palabra de lo que su padre dijo, jamás quiso hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que no investigaría por su propia cuenta a Lucy. A pesar que ya habían pasado tres años desde la muerte de Lyon, Gray no lo superaba quería saber que había en los informes que le enviaban a su padre, Silver nunca le decía nada relacionado con el tema de los asesinatos y no le daba información alguna, pero recién en este momento podía entrar a su oficina. Ya que su padre no descuidaba las llaves de su oficina ni por error, tuvo que "tomarlas prestadas un momento" y sacarles una copia. Así, engañando a los compañeros de trabajo de su padre, entró a la oficina de su padre y busco en los archivos lo que podría encontrar.

Rápida y sigilosamente se puso a buscar en los archiveros una carpeta que dijese: Lyon Bastia y…

¡Bingo! Encontró los datos de su amigo,

En ese informe había fotos que tomaron en el lugar del asesinato. A parte de la sangre no había nada fuera de lo común, eso claro si no contabas con que parecía que había alguien que intentó escapar de lo que sería una dolorosa muerte.

Gray siempre quiso ayudar a resolver esos casos, pero su padre jamás se lo permitió, inclusive a pesar de que podría haber servido como testigo, o como un informante, no lo dejaron ayudar, por el hecho de que su padre no quería involucrarlo en un tema tan delicado como la muerte de su casi hermano. Pero Gray sabía que lo que había hecho Silver era una falta grave, porque en un caso tan serio no podían dejar testigos fuera.

Gray buscaba todo lo que podía servirles, se dio cuenta de que se cayó otra carpeta. La levantó para no dejar sospechas, e iba a guardarla… hasta que vio que había un informe más en la carpeta, lo leyó sin mayor importancia con algo de curiosidad, pero hubieron cuatro palabras que llamaron su atención: trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

Prontamente la idea de volver a poner la carpeta en su lugar abandonó su cabeza.

Guardó la carpeta en su mochila y salió apresuradamente de allí.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de algo que nadie más vio en la foto del lugar de asesinato de Lyon.


	2. Caperucita Roja parte II

Hello, aqui tengo una nueva historia, a decir verdad esta va a ser una recopilacion de cuentos de hadas pero vistos desde un punto un poco mas moderno y sombrío. He decidido empezar con caperucita roja, pero más adelante iré adaptando otros cuentos.

 **DESCLAIMER:** FT no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trollshima-san, solo la rara y un poco retorcida historia que leeran acontinuación es mía

 **Caperucito rojo y la gran loba feroz (Part II)**

Prontamente la idea de volver a poner la carpeta en su lugar abandonó su cabeza.

Guardó la carpeta en su mochila y salió apresuradamente de allí.

Se acababa de dar cuenta de algo que nadie más vio en la foto del lugar de asesinato de Lyon.

-¡Tú, Yo confié en ti!- las palabras de Gray destilaban rabia- fui tu amigo. Pero tú los mataste a todos ellos, matate a todos esos chicos, incluso a Lyon.- sus ojos empezaron a llenare de rabia al ver que la cara de la otra persona no mostraba emoción alguna.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí Gray? Tú y yo fuimos amigos pero te separaste de mí- su sonrisa malévola apareció- Podría peguntarte para que vienes-

Gray estaba atónito ¿De verdad conocía a la persona frente a sus ojos? ¿De verdad habían sido amigos? Gray no podía creer lo que veía. Él solo quería respuestas. Solo quería que alguien lo pellizcara para saber que eso no había sido verdad. Solo necesitaba saber que lo que realmente había pasado. Y al mismo tiempo, solo esperaba que le dijese que todo era mentira.

\- ¿Acaso no sientes nada por haberlos enterrado? ¡Lyon era como mi hermano!-sus palabras fueron un grito desgarrador, pero su semblante no cambió mucho, solo quitó su sonrisa y volvió a su cara sin emociones.

-No.-

Gray se dio cuenta de que realmente había cruzado el punto entre la locura y la cordura, y la ira y la rabia actuaron por sí solas. Así que cogió un garrote, y corrió directo al frente con la intención de destrozarle la cabeza a palazos, pero la persona en frente suyo fue más rápida, esquivó su movimiento por lo que Gray dirigió su garrote a el espejo que estaba detrás y lo rompió, mientras que se volteaba para darle otro golpe, pero el otro ser se apresuró y cuándo lo tuvo suficientemente cerca, en un simple y rápido movimiento clavó un pedazo de vidrio roto en su abdomen.

Gray cayó de sentón al suelo mientras le seguían clavando puñalada tras puñalada el vidrio en el estómago, hasta que su mirada quedó completamente vacía. Una risotada espeluznante salió de los labios de la única persona viva de la habitación. Risa, tras risa, tras risa cada una un poco más calmada que la anterior hasta que estas parecían más un sollozo. Toda la risa se convirtió poco a poco, hasta que solo quedó llanto.

Se paró lentamente viendo como había quedado su antiguo amigo, con el estómago completamente abierto la mirada perdida y completamente ensangrentado. No quiso ver más del suceso que su propia inestabilidad había causado.

Se volteó lentamente y se vio en los cristales rotos que había en el piso. Admiró su figura dividida en varios reflejos.

Todo su jersey blanco se había teñido de rojo así que en la antigua y vieja chimenea de la casa, quemó su jersey hasta que solo quedaron cenizas, siempre llevaba uno de repuesto por si su ropa se manchaba.

Y en su mente surgió la pregunta que atormentaba su día a día: ¿A cuántas personas más tendría que matar para llenar su hambre?

Pero una pequeña y aguda voz en su cabeza le susurraba: Pronto. Ella siempre le decía lo mismo, pero era seguro de que esta vez era verdad, porque la persona que más quería iba a estar en la heladería e iban a estar juntos para siempre e iban a tener un final feliz esta vez.

Porque al final de todo: no importaba que cierta cantidad de culpa por haber derramado la sangre de esos chicos y a su amigo le corroyera por dentro siempre y cuando pudieran estar juntos.

Se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, pero alcanzo a ver algo en uno de los cristales que llamó su atención. En su reflejo alcanzó a ver manchas de salpicaduras de roja sangre en el pelo. Que suerte que siempre se preparaba para eso, así que simplemente limpió los restos de sangre en su cabello rubio con un pañuelo rojo bermellón que traía en un bolsillo.

Fue caminando para alcanzar la puerta y antes de salir y cerrarla por completo volteo nuevamente hacia el cuerpo inerte que se encontraba unos 8 metros lejos de su persona.

-Perdón Gray, pero tú no podrás impedir que vaya por mi siguiente víctima- Y sonrió tan lentamente a la par que cerraba la puerta.

Quizá debería quitarse la costumbre de hablar con gente muerta, pero a veces todo a su alrededor se sentía tan solitario, que lo hacía solo por el hecho de hablar con alguien, aunque ese alguien no pudiese responderle de vuelta.

No podía quitarse su sonrisa aun sintiendo la pena de que el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo estuviera muerto, pero pronto todo cesaría.

Después se encargaría del cuerpo, no lo quemaría porque quemarlo tardaría más tiempo. Y los estúpidos de los policías tardarían en encontrarlo, como siempre, y lo sabía porque había visto una y otra vez como ellos procedían.

.

.

.

Se preparó y se arregló para su cita, tenía que estar presentable para esta ocasión. Puede que realmente fuese un poco cursi, pero esto lo ameritaba al final todo valdría la pena.

Fue caminando a su destino con una felicidad tremenda, pero jamás olvidándose de su propósito, porque si bien tenía ese dia para alegrarse la ansiedad no quería abandonar su cuerpo.

- _"¡No puedes equivocarte en nada!"-_ le gritó la voz en su cabeza

 _\- ¡Sí, ya lo sé!-_ respondió con desesperante tono.

Entonces vio que había estado adentrándose tanto en sus pensamientos, que no había notado que solo le faltaban unos pasos para llegar a la heladería.

Es más, ambos habían llegado al mismo tiempo, así que Natsu y Lucy se saludaron. Comieron helado hablaron de lo más normal. O eso parecía, porque Lucy jamás se había comportado tan amable con Natsu, era más cariñosa que de costumbre, algo raro le pasaba.

¿Y si sentía lo mismo que él? Con esa idea rondando por su mente se puso mucho más feliz de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, salieron de la heladería y ya era muy tarde, asi que Natsu se ofreció a llevar a Lucy a su casa, así que se fueron, pero a mitad de camino, algo raro sucedió, y mientras nadie estaba cerca, su cabeza se sintió pesada y sus piernas empezaron a peder fuerzas todo su cuerpo se sintió liviano, y si saber lo que pasaba se desmayó

.

.

.

Sus ojos pesadamente se abrieron ante la penumbra de la habitación. Un dolor de cabeza palpitante. La confusión doliente acompañada de la pregunta que tomó lugar en su cabeza. "¿Dónde estoy?". Una sensación de asfixia palpable.

Vio su situación. Estaba en un cuarto oscuro sin ventana alguna, le habían puesto una gruesa soga en manos y pies. Intentó moverse, y al hacerlo un punzante dolor se instaló más arriba de su rodilla. Bajó la mirada para descubrir parte de su ropa desgarrada y heridas en sus piernas y abdomen.

Miedo

Trató de dar un desesperado grito en busca de auxilio a su situación, en busca de lo que sería una explicación decente de cómo había terminado en aquel lugar, mas aquel esfuerzo se vio amortiguado e inútil por la sequedad de su garganta y la mordaza en su boca.

A medida que intentaba soltarse, más inútil e impotente se sentía. Tenía miedo. ¿Quién le habría hecho esto?

La soledad de ese lugar era deprimente.

¿Llegaría a quedarse allí sin que alguien supiese su paradero?

Terror

El sonido de la nada en la habitación fue roto por algo más…

Se escuchó el débil sonido de un caminar, por lo que sonaba como un pasillo al otro lado dela habitación, que con cada pisada, se iba tornando más y más fuerte.

La confusión y el miedo hicieron mella en sus sentidos. Quiso gritar nuevamente pero no lo consiguió.

El terror entraba por sus poros. No sabía quién estaba afuera ¿Y si la persona que estaba afuera iba a ayudar a su situación? O por el contrario era la persona que le hubo hecho esto

Podía incluso escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón a medida que los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, la desesperación al escuchar los sonidos más fuertes era palpable, cuando sintió su cabeza explotar por las miles de suposiciones, el sonido incansable paró, justo al otro lado de la puerta. Escuchó como introducían las llaves en la única puerta que apenas era vislumbraba en la oscuridad de la habitación. La ansiedad calaba sus sentidos a la espera de que alguien cruzase por el umbral de la puerta.

Puerta que se abría con lentitud, dejando pasar unos grisáceos reflejos de luz, casi torturando su mente con la espera…

Alivio

-Hola, cariño-

Al ver de quien se trataba, se esfumó una gran cantidad de la pesadumbre y terror. Fue como ver un ángel bajado del cielo, mientras la poca luz que entraba por la puerta alumbraba sus cabellos, ahora de color rubio ceniza, probablemente se había teñido el pelo de un color más claro, más aún seguía la confusión, la sensación de nauseas, la ansiedad de saber que hacia allí, y la necesidad de salir y saber quién le había hecho eso. Alzó la cabeza pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, esperando que la persona que estaba al frente suyo ayudara y pudiera dar una explicación a su rara situación. Estuvo a punto de llorar por el alivio, pero ese llanto de alivio pronto se convirtió en un respingo de terror al alzar por completo la cabeza y ver que la persona, que estaba a solo medio metro de suyo, miraba de arriba abajo su ser sin expresión alguna, como una persona que ve una pared en vez a su igual, al mismo tiempo le transmitía una cara entre pena y felicidad, entre culpa y alivio, entre enojo y clemencia.

Pero quizá todo eso tuviese una sola definición.

Quizá todo pudiera darse a entender en una sola palabra:

 _"Locura"_

Y aquella persona tenía una delgada y larga inyección en su mano derecha, que sostenía y volteaba a mirarla lentamente, tan lentamente como si volteases a mirar algo que te asusta y en realidad no quisieses mirarlo. La única diferencia es que aquella persona no la miraba con miedo, la miraba con culpa, como dudando usarla.

Como no queriendo hacerle daño. Como culpándose. Como si cada segundo que pasara mirando la afilada y fría aguja de la jeringa fuese una eternidad de culpas y sufrimiento en su aturdido subconsciente.

Vio con horror como aquella persona que creía conocer se tornaba como gente extraña, dirigiendo su mirada a un punto y al mismo tiempo a la nada. No podría decir si parecía que su cordura prendiese de un hilo o si pareciese que ese hilo ya se hubiese roto hace tiempo…

Una pronta mirada de disculpa se dirigió a su persona y luego contempló con pavor y lágrimas en los ojos como el ente en frente suyo alzaba la inyección y luego sus ojos le dirigían rabia en su más puro estado, antes de que en un movimiento furioso le clavara la afilada aguja en el cuello.

Sus gritos de clemencia fueron amortiguados por la mordaza, si quiera tuvo oportunidad de hablar o de pedir ayuda antes de sentir el frío del metal.

Sus ojos regresaron a sentirse pesados. Extrañas sensaciones de ligereza envolvían su cuerpo. Se estaba desmayando otra vez. No se volvió a dormir sin antes escuchar las últimas palabras de la persona que regresó a estar a medio metro suyo.

-Lo siento mucho cariño, pero te has comportado mal, así que debo darte tú merecido castigo… pero aun así no olvides que te amo- Lo último que vio fue la espalda de esa persona desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta donde unos pequeños rayos de luz alumbraron hebras doradas, todo se desvaneció lentamente y quedó en tinieblas por segunda ocasión.

.

.

.

.

Sacó de su maleta su carpeta de los nuevos análisis psicológicos que le habían realizado, no esperaba menos de uno de sus ex mejor amigo. Gray realmente había sido listo al revisarlos, pero él ya no jugaba más así que simplemente cogió un encendedor que traía en el bolsillo y lo quemó.

Definitivamente se sintió un poco culpable por lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de dejar a un ser querido totalmente inconsciente en la habitación que ahora estaba cerrando otra vez, pero hace tiempo que quería que ellos se diesen un tiempo a solas. No importaba que estuviesen en malos términos justamente en ese momento, al final sería razonable y entendería porque hizo todo eso, entonces perdonaría sus acciones. Lo hizo porque necesitaban estar más juntos y conocerse mejor, lo hizo porque ellos eran iguales, entonces se entenderían y al final se amarían. Asesinó a todos sus novios porque eran inservibles piezas que se interponían en su relación y que fueron una vana

ilusión para ella, que no la hicieron fijarse bien en lo demás. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de eso, por eso tuvo que romper esa fantasía, por eso tuvo que **_matarlos_** a todos.

Por eso no tenía que permitir que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos.

Notó que el rubio cabello tenía manchas de sangre y una que otra se extendía por su cara, de alguna manera su cabello siempre se veía comprometido, por eso se quitó la peluca y la guardó mientras las hebras rosas de su cabello volvían a ver la luz, luego saco su pañuelo rojo bermellón y limpió la sangre de su cara. Después de hacer eso, antes de guardarlo, miró su pañuelo rojo. Realmente muy pocas personas notaban que venía con manchas de sangre cuando llevaba algo rojo encima, quizá después de haber matado a tanta gente y camuflarse de rojo ese había terminado siendo su color de buena suerte. Lo único que le importaba era que Lucy estuviese con él, cuando notasen que ella había desaparecido ya se habría inventado una excusa para entonces.

Porque así era él, siempre aparentando, siempre actuando.

Pero, cuando bajase el telón, las luces se apagasen y la gente se fuera él sería el que sonreiría al final, no sería más el caperucito rojo del cuento, ya que al fin y al cabo esa era solo una máscara para actuar.

Porque al final de todo él siempre tuvo alma de lobo.

Sonrió para sí mismo ante sus pensamientos y se fue, silbando como si no hubiera hecho nada. Aún faltaba para que el telón cerrase por eso y mientras tanto él mantendría las apariencias.

Caperucita Roja: Fin

* * *

Bueno Muchas gracias por leer las locas historias que salen de mi cabeza. El siguiente cuento será: La Bella Durmiente (Gruvia) Pedido por Lymar Vastya ;D


End file.
